Talk:Romulan language
Kzhad "The Kzhad was created by Monte Thrasher based on the shapes of LED displays.." I have no idea what this means. Can somebody clarify? – AJHayson 02:06, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :Kzhad is the name of the Romulan language font. --Jörg 06:22, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'll just add that to the article then. – AJHayson 23:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Jolan True vs. Jolan Tru I have seen this statement in the subtitles as "Jolan Tru." Can anyone verify this or has this been discussed elsewhere. Thanks. ----Willie 19:44, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Our spelling comes from the script, which supersedes the subtitles. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:48, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks!! ----Willie 19:54, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm not a regular editor, but I had a question re this debate. The Star Trek Encyclopedia (the official one published by Pocket Books) uses the spelling "Jolan True." I happen to know this wiki uses such publications, so shouldn't this be important? In summary, I'm arguing that "Jolan True" may be the correct spelling since the official encyclopedia uses it. Anyway, even if the website that says "Jolan Tru" is more accurate, shouldn't the article at least note what the encyclopedia says? 02:50, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::We Use the Encyclopedia as an extra resource. We use the scripts as the primary source. Also, this question is 4+ years old. And long since sorted out. -- sulfur 03:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, I'm not sure why this was brought up again. You are saying the Encyclopedia uses "jolan true"? So do the subtitles, and so do we here on Memory Alpha. What's the problem, exactly? --OuroborosCobra talk 04:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Obscenity I removed the following: *'''Ohlai': an obscenity, perhaps similar to "shit" ( )'' It can be moved back once it has been checked that it really appears in the episode and, without a doubt, is an obscenity. --Jörg 11:49, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Removed Note I removed: Although never specified in a story, we can assume that Kirk, Picard, and Data speak Romulan if they were to pass as Romulans in the episodes and . I'm not sure we can really presume this. There is the Universal Translator after all. Granted, it would be stupid to rely on such a device in espionage...but still, it's unfounded speculation.– Cleanse 04:20, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Samples Is there a source which ensues what exactly is heard on-screen? Transcription by ear does not work with alien languages. For example why "uckwazta" and not "uqwuhz'tah"? MoffRebusMy Talk 23:00, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Self destruct sequence Hm looking at the Episode "Contagion", I see some inconsistencies with the transcript provided here, regarding the Self Destruct aboard the Romulan Ship: It seems, on all the samples played, the "Setha-tri par" seems to be the only thing consistent, instead it changes the "ending" of the sample. Some of the samples on can hear when Picard gets "teleported" onto the Bridge of the Romulan Ship consist of (what I can identify, not really sure about the spelling): "Setha-tri par reikna" "Setha-tri par rowvia" (overlaps too much with the Romulan Captains speaking "Go to your station") "Setha-tri par rolloko" "Setha-tri par riktu" "Setha-tri par ralares" "Setha-tri par numiknes" - (overlaps with "You did this! You sabotaged my ship") "Setha-tri par riktu" - (overlaps with Dialogue and hard to hear due to reduced background volume) "Setha-tri par wahrrius" - (as above, really hard to understand) "..." (the next two are inaudible thanks to the Music and Beaming effect kicking in and Picard's dialogue) "Setha-tri par rawlken" (last one, after Picard disappears and the Romulan Captain closes her eyes for a moment) As I take it, ALL the samples start with "Setha-tri par", which can clearly be heard. It COULD be that is varies the "-tri" Part, since it is not that well audible sometimes, but mostly it's at least something with an "i" as in "ski". Never heard "Setha-mille par trukatha", and even the "trukatha" is NOT even uttered once by the Computer voice. Instead, what I tried to transcript up above seems to be alot more accurate. If not, I'm watching the wrong episode, although it says "Contagion" in the title, and it's about the Computer Virus affecting the two (actually three) Ships, and the Iconians, so I guess I'm watching the right one? It MIGHT be due to the fact that something on this ship seems to be different than in other ships (and episodes), but I can't recall any other episode where a Romulan Self Destruct can be heard clearly. If there are any Episodes with clearer audio samples, it should be noted that they seem to differ (SIC!), for some reason. But in this particular one Ep., it is definetly audible as I tried to transcript it. 14:31, October 10, 2012 (UTC)